Forsaken
by Sky Daybreak
Summary: Family bonds are very important. When one child is disowned how will it affect her life and the lives of her family. Will this matter ever be cleared up? New character.
1. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's note: This is my first story on and my first Dragonball Z fic. Please no flames!! However, creative criticism is welcome. Thanks, Enjoy.

"Forsaken"

I don't understand. I don't understand why you hate me so much. What happened? What did I do? It's all I've ever wanted to ask you. I still remember when Ojiisan came and got me. I remember mother's hesitant stance as she allowed me to be taken from her sight. More than anything I remember how you looked at me. That burning glare as you stared at me. Hate etched into every single one of your features. Hate for me.

Your words were worse weapons than any I have ever faced. I remember them as clearly as I remember my long buried family name. I may no longer be your daughter father. I may even be considered lower than any other sayain but you are still my father. You may hate me. You may never forgive me but no one will ever make me stop loving you.

I'm sorry. Sorry for something that I don't even know that I've done. I stare out the window of my adopted home. Ojiisan and Obassan, they love me. They are willing to accept me as a daughter. Sadness fills my heart as I realize, as many time before, that I cannot return their offer. My father is the Prince of all Sayians. My mother a brilliant blue haired genius and heiress to Capsule Corp.

"Kristia." I hear a knock at my door and turn to slowly watch it open. I smile at Obassan as she tells me it's time for bed.

"Alright Obassan. I turn back to my desk and gentle set my pen back into my pencil holder. I gingerly lift up my favorite journal and stand to return it to it's place on my bookshelf. Making extra sure that I mark my last page, I close it and put it back in its place.

Obassan smiles at me as she comes to kneel beside me by my bed. Prayer is a very special thing to me. It's one of the most precious things that Obassan and Ojiisan taught me when I came to live with them. It's amazing to realize that even though I feel alone God is still with me. He understands everything I'm going through.

I smile as I finish my prayers and then slip into my bed. Obassan places a delicate kiss on my forehead and wishes me pleasant dreams before slipping out of my room.

I sigh as I shift in the darkness and wait. It's become an every night ritual with Ojiisan and me. Obassan is always the one to come in, make sure I say my prayers, and then put me to bed. However, Ojissan is always the one that tucks me in. I hear a gentle rap on my door and wince as the light shines into my eyes.

I can just make out the curves of Ojiisan's smile as he draws near to my bed. He sits down on the corner and we have our usual talk. Hi, how was your day? Did you get your studies done? Have you perfected that technique yet? And every once in awhile I'll get the "Are you okay?" I dread those. I've never been a really good liar but with most people I can just kind of smile and nod. It never works with Uncle. He can always see right through me. Fortunately, our talk does not turn down that path tonight. I yawn a few times and snuggle under the covers. I try not to drift off as Ojissan and I finish our talk. Realizing how tired I must be, Ojiisan rises from his place on my mattress. He firmly tucks the comforter under my mattress and the pull the ends up around my face. I smile as he kisses my forehead.

"Goodnight Goku-Ojiisan."

His eyes meet mine and I can tell even through the darkness that they are beaming with joy. I didn't speak for almost two years. I almost laugh to myself as I consider the fact that he may have thought that he would never hear me say those words again. 'I didn't think I'd ever speak again myself' I mused.

"Goodnight Kristia. Dream good dreams." He nodded his head slightly and then left for the night.

I sigh, turn on my side, and then prepare to go to sleep. I already know I won't have good dreams. I have the same ole' nightmares every night. Poor Ojiisan and Obassan must never get any rest. One of them is in here at least twice a night. I sigh discontentedly and pray that one day my nightmares will cease. Who knows maybe that day will be today.

I only wish I could believe it.

An: Well, what do you think? Should I continue it?


	2. Bad Dreams

Disclaimer: Me no own. Looks down sadly. Must you ruin my dreams!

Author's note:

1. The Original idea for Dende and Kami does not exist in this story. He's just the Guardian of Earth, not God!

2. This story will mostly be from Kristia's perspective. However, at times it will also fluctuate between that, third person, and other character povs as I see fit. If it gets confusing please let me know! I won't know to work on it if you don't! Thanks, Sky.

Forsaken

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Goku frowned as he removed his index and middle finger from his forehead. She sighed softly and relaxed with Goku's presence. "Thank you for coming so quickly Son-kun'. I just don't know what to do. Everything's gotten so out of hand."

Goku's facial features hardened as they blended into his battle expression. "What's happened?"

Bulma shook her head and looked sadly to the ground. Her arms subconsciously wrapped around her in a self-embrace. "It's Vegeta. I just don't understand what's wrong with him. He's gone off the handle." She rubbed her forehead and sighed forlornly. "I don't know where to start."

Goku smiled softly as he tried to comfort his friend. He softly rubbed Bulma's shoulder and led her over the couch. "Just tell me everything."

"It all started when he came out of the gravity room yesterday. He was screaming at Kristia. Goku, he practically threw her down the hall. I don't think the girl can take much more." Tears cascaded down her porcelain colored face as she continued to relate the events of the day before to her best friend. "He keeps telling Kristia that she is no longer his child."

Goku frowned. "I don't understand. What happened? Did she do something to make him angry with her?"

"Don't you see Goku? That's the worst part. Even I don't understand what's going on! I tried to ask him but he just glares at me."

Goku looked down at his hands and then stood up determinedly. "You want me to talk to him, right?"

Tears puddle once again in Bulma's eyes as she sighed defeated. "No Son-kun. I don't know what's going on but I don't think you'll be able to help this time. Something's going on with Vegeta. I'm seriously worried about Kristia's safety. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Please Goku! I want you to take Kristia with you. Keep her there, please!!" Bulma struggled to speak but her words were lost in her throat. " I'd rather never see her again than have something terrible happen to her."

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he realized what Bulma was asking him to do. "Bulma, are you sure that's necessary? I'm sure you guys will be able to work this out eventually."

"No Goku, you're wrong. You haven't seen the way he looks at her. It's almost like he's staring face to face with his worst enemy. If you don't take her away from her she'll die. Then I'll loose her and Vegeta!"

Goku startled at Bulma's words but was even more thrown off when he heard Vegeta screaming downstairs. Goku and Bulma met each other's gazes and then they both took off out of the room and downstairs to the voice of the disturbance.

The first thing that greeted Goku's senses was the sight of Vegeta standing over the limp form of his youngest daughter. "Vegeta!" Rage consumes every part of Goku's body as he walks forward and lifts the young child's body securely into his arms. "How could you? She's your daughter!"

I wake up safely wrapped in Ojiisan's arms and then wonder, if only for a moment, if the horrible events of the past day were nothing but a nightmare. My hopes come crashing down as I look at the expression on my father's face.

"Take her. Leave now before I kill you both."

My eyes widen in fear. "No, please Otousan!" I plead with my father. "Don't send me away." He stares at me with hate filled eyes and turns away from me. I hear him snort in disgust. "Your very presence sickens me gutter trash." My eyes widen even more and I can feel moisture forming behind them. "You, you don't mean it," I stutter. "Please don't call me that Papa. I love you."

He turns around and looks at me, seething with hatred. "I don't love you. You are nothing to me! You are no longer my daughter. Now leave my presence before I destroy you."

Goku-ojissan tightened his hold on me and stared at my father in contempt. "Vegeta!"

"Stay out of this Kakkarot. The specifics do not concern you. I only allow you to be here to escort this traitorous wretch out of my sight. It is only fitting that she should spend the rest of her time living among the outcast. I watch Ojiisan tighten his jaw and then starts to speak but Otuousan cuts him off. He turns to me. "He can be your family. You are not worthy of my blood. You are nothing. Lower than the low of Sayian society."

I sit up in bed as the remnants of my scream escape my mouth. My breathing is harsh and ragged. Why?? What did I do? I pull my knees up to my chest and do the only thing that seems appropriate. I cry. I cry my heart out. "I'm so sorry Otousan. So very sorry." I feel a shift in the mattress and realize that I didn't even hear Ojiisan come in.

Goku sighs as he looks into the stricken face of his ward.

"Shhh!" He soothes as he pulls me tightly to his chest. "It's alright. Everything's alright, I'm here now." I wrap my arms around him and continue to cry out my pain into his warm chest.

Ojiisan held me for a long time. When I finally calmed down I noticed that Ojiisan was lying in my bed with me cradled to his chest.

"Ojiisan, I'm so very sorry."

Goku-ojiisan smiled and wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. "Sorry for what?"

I laughed. "For everything. I'm sorry I woke you. Did I wake Obassan too?"

He delicately placed a few strands of my hair behind my ear. "No, I heard you first. Besides, Chi-Chi sleeps like a log. She's still out cold."

I laughed.

"Are you gonna leave let me leave tonight?"

My only reply was a grunt as I burrowed down beside him. I hear him laugh heartedly and then feel him pull the covers over us. He shifts so that he is on his side and I am cradled to his chest again. Goodnight Kris'.

Goodnight 'Jisan.

AN: I know what you're thinking, and if you are, you're a perv! Lol. I'm going to explain Kristia's age in the next chapter but believe me. She is way too young to have any, ANY, romantic feelings for Goku. It's simple and innocent uncle/niece stuff. Honest! Please review!!


End file.
